Equilibre
by Asuka Kureru
Summary: Yaoi, menage a trois, 1x2x5. Pour Duo, Heero et Wufei doivent apprendre a resoudre leur different cause par leurs sentiments pour lui. prequelle de La Corde Raide


****

Equilibre

Auteur: Asuka Kureru

Série: Gundam Wing

Avertissements: Yaoi, romance, sap, triangle amoureux, poil de lime; le POV change souvent entre Heero, Fei et Duo, mais c'est souvent du Wufei, chaipas pourquoi ^^; 

Couples: 1x2x1, 1+2+1, 5+2, 2+5, 1?5?1 

(Pour moi, 1x2x1 veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de seme ou d'uke habituel dans leur relation, il le font n'importe comment, ça dépend du moment (ou alors ca veut dire que j'ai la flemme et que y'z'ont des rapports sexuels mais j'écrirai pas de scène où on voit le dominant alors on s'en branle), 1+2+1 veut dire qu'ils sont au courant que l'autre leur rend leurs sentiments et/ou casés ensemble (dans ce cas ils sont bel et bien casés), alors que 1+2, 2+1 voudrait dire qu'ils sont amoureux de l'autre chacun de son côté mais ne savent pas que c'est réciproque)

Disclaimer: Ils partagent bien, eux, on peut pas faire pareil? é__è

Merci à Raziel pour m'avoir rappelé que je l'avais pas encore posté ici ^^;;;; J'ai déjà commencé à poster la suite sur ffnet. ("La Corde Raide", story ID 1422342) (et après y a encore une autre suite, "Le Saut de L'Ange" ^__^;; Je sais, pas très intelligent de ma part)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On entendait des crapauds croasser faiblement hors de la vieille maison, au bord de l'étang à demi asséché dans l'arrière-cour. Quelques criquets se faisaient entendre, quelques appels de hiboux, loin dans les bois. Les planches du couloir au premier étage craquèrent légèrement sous les pieds du jeune homme et il s'immobilisa brièvement pour se réorienter avant de repartir, une main sur le mur du couloir pour se guider dans l'obscurité peu familière. Il espérait que se rafraîchir en se jetant un peu d'eau au visage l'aiderait à s'endormir; il était plus de trois heures et demi du matin et il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il ne savait pas si c'était la maison étrangère, les bruits dans les bois ou le lit au matelas de plumes un peu étouffant, mais… 

Non, en fait, il savait. C'était son inquiétude pour l'un de ses camarades, en mission dangereuse loin d'eux, dans un lieu où ils ne pourraient l'assister si jamais il le nécessitait, et le silence étouffant de cette bicoque perdue au fond des bois où deux garçons se trouvaient seuls, isolés de tout, mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, et rien, surtout pas la présence familière et amicale de leur camarade, pour jouer les états tampon, pour rire à leurs silences, calmer leurs désaccords, arbitrer leurs compétitions, pour apaiser leur nervosité face à la seule personne contre laquelle ils pouvaient se mesurer, la seule personne à qui ils trouvaient qu'ils ressemblaient suffisamment pour trop bien comprendre et pas assez pour admettre une éventuelle supériorité.

Enfin, ça, c'était l'avis de Wufei. Qu'il ressemblait à Heero, ou que Heero lui ressemblait. Mais Heero était trop doué, trop puissant, trop rapide, trop entièrement dévoué à sa mission, pour que Wufei ne se sente pas poussé à entrer en compétition pour prouver qu'il était meilleur que ce soldat si entièrement voué à la cause, pour prouver qu'il était toujours, comme il l'avait toujours été depuis son enfance, le plus intelligent, le plus fort, le plus dangereux. Heero était le seul de tous ces challengers qui pouvait prétendre, non seulement à l'égaler, mais aussi à le battre, et Wufei ne pouvait le tolérer aisément. C'était dommage… Puisque ce qui faisait de Heero un adversaire redoutable faisait aussi de lui l'une des rares personnes qu'il pouvait respecter et comprendre. 

Depuis que Duo était parti pour cette mission, le silence était tombé entre eux, et ils avaient cessé de faire la cuisine et de manger ensemble et de passer du temps dans la même pièce juste pour regarder la télé à côté de quelqu'un et presque de saluer l'autre de la tête le matin, et c'était encore pire que de vivre seul, parce que du coin de l'œil ils pouvaient voir l'autre passer comme un fantôme, présent, agissant, mais sans aucun effet sur leur vie personnelle. 

Et Wufei n'avait personne à qui parler à qui confier ses soucis, ses réflexions, ses interrogations, son inquiétude pour leur camarade, et son inquiétude s'accumulait, s'envenimait, comme une blessure qui ne peut guérir parce qu'on ne la nettoie pas. 

Mais Heero n'était pas le genre de personne à qui on pouvait se confier, et même s'il l'avait été, il aurait bien été la dernière personne à qui le chinois aurait avoué qu'il se souciait tellement du sort de l'américain à la natte, parce que quel genre d'imbécile va confier son inquiétude pour son béguin au petit ami en titre dudit béguin? 

La porte de la chambre de l'autre était entrouverte, celle qu'il partagerait avec Duo quand il serait là, et un rai de faible lumière, à peine perceptible, en sortait, striant l'obscurité du couloir. S'appuyant au chambranle, Wufei jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, par réflexe, et au début ne vit rien d'autre que quelques rais de lumière de lune à travers les fentes des volets, zébrant la chambre obscure et la moitié du lit haut et remplumé juste sous le toit. La chambre était sous les combles, et la lucarne s'ouvrait actuellement juste au-dessus du lit, pour sortir par là il n'y avait même pas besoin de poser un pied par terre. Mais une moitié du lit était dans des ombres bien plus noires que le reste de la pièce, presque plus sombres que le couloir. 

Et deux yeux bleus y brillaient, le regardant. 

Se raidissant, le chinois s'apprêta à repartir en refermant la porte derrière lui, honteux d'avoir été surpris à espionner la chambre d'un camarade alors qu'il était supposé dormir. 

"Laisse ouvert" vint le murmure. "Je veux l'entendre, quand il reviendra."

L'aveu avait été fait dans un chuchotement si faible que si Wufei n'avait pas eu une ouie supérieure, il n'aurait pas entendu. 

Il rouvrit la porte, la laissant à demi ouverte, méditant sur le fait que son grand rival avait avoué guetter le son des pas de son amant, réveillé, seul dans son lit. S'il avait eu besoin d'une seule preuve pour s'assurer que les sentiments de Duo envers lui était réciproques, il n'aurait pu en demander de meilleure.

C'était dur, de savoir que le garçon dont il était amoureux était avec son rival; très dur. Mais il refusait de traiter le cœur de Duo comme un trophée. Si il était heureux d'être avec Yuy, eh bien… Qu'il en soit ainsi. Il les soutiendrait, les protégerait, ferait n'importe quoi tant que Duo pouvait être heureux avec Heero. La seule chose dont il se méfiait, parce que c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle, qui pouvait réellement faire du mal à Duo, c'était ce que ressentait Heero en retour. Parce qu'avec son comportement habituel, il était impossible de savoir ce que Duo était pour lui: l'homme de sa vie? Un flirt? Un corps chaud pour satisfaire ses envies adolescentes? 

Mais Heero guettait son arrivée le soir, alors qu'il aurait dû dormir. 

Il recula d'un pas, s'apprêta à reprendre son chemin vers l'antique salle de bains.

"Wufei, attends."

Il entendit des froissements de draps, vit une forme sombre bouger vaguement au fond du trou noir sous le toit. Heero devait être en train de s'asseoir. 

"Tu as calculé les probabilités, avec les nouveaux renseignements?"

Il ne demanda pas les probabilités de quoi. Probabilités de réussite de la mission, évidemment. Ils savaient tous les deux que rien d'autre n'avait vraiment d'importance. 

"Je l'ai fait" répondit Wufei en s'avançant de quelques pas dans la petite pièce, chuchotant aussi sans trop savoir pourquoi. "Pas toi?"

Il y eut un soupir vaguement ennuyé, et une forme qui devait être un bras se leva, puis un bruit de cheveux recoiffés nerveusement. 

"Si, bien sûr. Je voulais juste… " …_'être rassuré'_, entendit Wufei. "… connaître ton jugement."

Il s'était totalement trompé sur la froideur du japonais, réalisa Wufei. Ce n'était qu'un acte, une façade. Heero était vraiment inquiet pour Duo. Suffisamment pour s'en ouvrir à Wufei, d'entre toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Amoureux fou; pas d'autre cause possible. 

"Il va s'en tirer" dit soudain le chinois, sans trop savoir pourquoi il essayait de rassurer son rival. Il avait beau accepter sa place auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait… mais avec ça, c'était encore plus perceptible, cette similitude entre eux deux, même dans leurs sentiments. "Il est fort, il est intelligent, il est créatif. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui ait autant de ressources que lui. Si quelqu'un peut réussir cette mission c'est bien lui, c'est pour cela qu'il l'a reçue. Je suis très honoré de l'avoir comme coéquipier. Il s'en tirera."

Heero se laissa retomber en arrière sur le matelas, et poussa un long soupir.

"Je sais… Je ne voulais pas dire qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour la tâche, juste…je m'inquiète." termina-t-il d'une voix très basse, un peu honteuse. "Je ne veux pas dire qu'il n'est pas digne, mais… Les accidents ne se prévoient pas. Et si…?"

"Yuy… Maxwell a une chance de tous les diables, une chance de pendu. Il sera là bientôt."

Sa gorge se serra, et Wufei se tut. Que faisait-il? essayer de consoler son rival en lui répétant une chose dont son cœur inquiet avait du mal à se convaincre lui-même? S'il n'y croyait pas, pourquoi Yuy y croirait-il? Surtout qu'il devait déjà s'être dit et répété la même chose lui-même… Pas que ca aie marché, si on en croyait les apparences. 

"Oui…" 

Wufei l'entendait dans la voix de son concurrent, cette incertitude, ce doute, ce besoin de se convaincre, les mêmes sentiments que les siens. 

En silence, il tourna les talons. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Et puis cette situation était trop étrange, seul dans le noir, debout au milieu d'une pièce, avec Yuy allongé dans son lit à quelques pas à peine.

"Non, attends."

"Hein?"

"… Je sais que tu t'inquiètes aussi."

Il se figea plus totalement que s'il était devenu de pierre. Son cœur fit un bond. Avait-il divulgué ses sentiments au compagnon de celui dont il était amoureux? Heero savait-il… Savait-il? 

"Viens…" appela doucement la voix feutrée du japonais, et un bras se tendit pour lui faire signe de s'approcher. Il obéit, sans même se rappeler qu'il avait la possibilité de faire autrement, stoppa à deux pas du lit à peine.

"Merci… de chercher à m'aider, je veux dire."

La voix de Yuy était embarrassée, un peu bougonne, mais sincère. Il en fut incroyablement gêné, encore plus que de la phrase elle-même. Il haussa les épaules.

"Bah, n'en parlons pas."

Yuy eut un rire bref.

"Duo m'entraîne à agir plus humainement" avoua-t-il d'un seul coup. "Il me dit que je devrais… Dire davantage ce que je ressens. Que personne ne me regardera de travers pour ça. Alors j'essaye. Je veux pouvoir m'ouvrir pour lui. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas… que je teste sur toi, je veux dire. Mais le fait est là, c'est une de mes missions de parler de ça."

Wufei était stupéfait, ébahi. Il eut un petit rire, plus de surprise que d'humour.

"Il t'entraîne à agir plus humain?" demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu plus chaud qu'avant. 

Heero tapota le lit à côté de lui, et dans son état, totalement désorienté par la situation, Wufei ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait. 

Il s'assit du bout des fesses, hésitant, ayant l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans la cinquième dimension. 

"Oui…" avoua Heero d'un ton plus bas, presque imperceptible. "Parce que ça lui fait mal quand je me renferme. Et je l'entraîne à réfléchir avant de parler, parce que des fois il blesse les gens sans le vouloir. Ca se vaut, je pense" ajouta-t-il d'un ton méditatif.

Wufei hocha pensivement la tête, oubliant que Heero ne pouvait pas bien le voir. C'était vrai, il avait remarqué que Duo avait changé depuis qu'il était avec Heero, qu'il était devenu plus calme, moins maniaque, moins surexcité. Plus en paix avec lui-même. 

C'était une relation exceptionnellement équilibrée, saine, surtout à leur âge et en de telles circonstances. 

"C'est vrai… Vous êtes bons l'un pour l'autre" ajouta-t-il d'un ton désinvolte, avalant en silence la boule dans sa gorge. 

Heero ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser brièvement la main sur son épaule. Wufei se retint de sursauter, se demandant si l'autre garçon avait senti son épaule se tendre. 

"Ce n'est pas facile des fois" avoua-t-il, songeur. "Des fois, c'est comme si on était des étrangers. Je ne comprends pas tout le temps, comme, quand il se plaint que ses cheveux s'emmêlent, qu'il aimerait que je le coiffe, il ne comprend pas quand je vais travailler dans Wing, que j'ai envie d'être seul juste un peu, pour penser. Il croit que je ne l'aime plus."

"Il est affectueux, c'est sûr" acquiesça Wufei.

C'était tellement bizarre, presque surréaliste, de recueillir les confessions de Yuy sur ses relations avec Duo… Mais d'un autre côté, le noir le rendait plus facile. Et pour une fois, ils étaient en harmonie, pas en opposition.

"J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'espace… Parce que je ne suis pas habitué à ne pas être seul. J'ai de la chance, que tu sois là pour parler avec lui, ou jouer aux échecs. Des fois, moi je ne peux pas." 

Le chinois haussa les épaules, refusant d'accepter l'approbation indirect sur la compagnie qu'il apportait. S'il avait écouté son côté jaloux, il aurait sans doute lâché une remarque mordante sur son total désintérêt de l'approbation de Yuy envers sa relation avec Duo, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Et puis, pour une fois… Juste une fois… il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec lui. 

"Il a besoin d'être rassuré sans cesse sur l'existence de… votre lien. Il interprète ton besoin de solitude comme un rejet de lui. Il lui manque juste un peu de confiance en la solidité de votre relation, ça ne fait pas bien longtemps après tout. Après un temps, quand il aura vu que tu es toujours là, son besoin de fusion se calmera…"

Il y eut un petit silence. 

Wufei se demanda ce qui lui prenait. Il était en train de jouer les conseillers matrimoniaux avec l'homme de son homme.

"Tu le connais bien."

La voix de Heero était neutre, une simple observation. 

Wufei grommela une réponse, mortifié. Même si Heero était deux fois aussi nul en relations humaines qu'il donnait l'impression d'être, et il savait maintenant que ce n'était qu'une impression, il devrait être frappé d'amnésie sélective et de débilité soudaine pour ne pas se douter de la profondeur des sentiments de Wufei à l'égard de son compagnon, après cette tirade.

"Tu sais, c'est agaçant de parler à quelqu'un de debout quand on est allongé" remarqua calmement Heero. 

Wufei s'étendit au bord du matelas, son dos raide comme une planche, et puis se maudit. Il aurait pu prendre la phrase comme une ouverture pour prendre congé, mais maintenant qu'il était en place, c'était trop tard.

Heero jeta la couverture par-dessus lui, l'incluant dans la douce chaleur, dans le nid. Wufei tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup toi aussi, hein?" chuchota le japonais. 

Wufei se mordit les lèvres et ne répondit pas.

Le matelas bougea, une présence s'approcha de lui, pas tout à fait assez pour toucher, mais juste assez pour qu'il sente sa chaleur le long de son flanc. Un bras se drapa autour de son torse.

"Il te manque aussi?" murmura le garçon, son souffle caressant sa joue et son oreille. 

Wufei déglutit, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ca piquait, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait soudain l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. 

"Oui…" avoua-t-il en fermant hermétiquement les yeux, se laissant aller avec la sensation de la chaleur de la couverture, du poids confortable du bras sur sa poitrine, de la présence à côté de lui, dans ce cocon de chaleur et d'obscurité. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il avait chaud, presque trop, et était entouré de toutes parts de choses douces et souples, le matelas bien plus mou qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, l'édredon de plumes douillettement drapé sur son corps. Une source de chaleur presque brûlante était dans son dos, mais elle ne l'étouffait pas, au contraire, il la trouvait très confortable, réconfortante. 

Mais elle était loin d'être aussi souple que le reste de son environnement. 

Surtout cette rigidité ardente, très localisée, qu'il sentait pressée contre le bas de ses reins. 

"hmmm…" 

Le murmure endormi le réveilla pleinement, le ramenant à l'instant présent, hors de son état encore à demi endormi. Le souvenir de l'étonnante rencontre la veille au soir lui revint, et il se rendit compte en regardant le plafond pentu, rayé de lune, qu'il était toujours dans la chambre sous les combles. 

Dans le lit de Duo et Heero.

Et Heero était pressé contre son dos, et…

… en train de bouger. 

Pour être plus précis, il était en train de se rapprocher encore plus près de Wufei, resserrant ses bras autour de lui pour l'attirer contre son torse, pressant ses hanches contre les fesses du chinois. 

Avec horreur, Wufei se rendit compte que le garçon aux yeux bleus avait un début d'érection. 

"hmmph…"

Son cœur fit un bond quand le souffle de Yuy souleva les cheveux de sa nuque, caressant sa peau, et qu'il sentit son visage se cacher dans ses mèches libérées il ne savait trop comment de sa couette. Il ferma les yeux, serrant les dents. Son front s'était couvert de sueur, comme si soudain, toute la température qui ne l'avait pas affecté avant avait décidé d'agir d'un seul coup.

"Yuy…?" murmura-t-il. 

Pas de réponse; comme il le pensait, l'autre était probablement endormi. 

Il glissa un de ses bras le long de celui de Yuy qui enfermait sa taille, et referma sa main sur le poignet pour essayer de se dégager en douceur, mais le bras refusa de bouger, se refermant au contraire un peu plus fermement, glissant encore un peu plus loin autour de lui. Il sentit le bout des doigts du garçon glisser sur un bout de peau que son t-shirt légèrement retroussé révélait, caresser son estomac, léger comme un papillon. Wufei écarquilla les yeux et se crispa. 

Après une seconde d'immobilité, la main de Heero reprit doucement son avance sur son ventre, sous le t-shirt, mais cette fois, plus du bout des doigts. Il sentit comme un choc quand la paume rugueuse de son camarade s'appuya légèrement contre ses muscles crispés, caressante. 

Cherchant à travers ses cheveux, le nez de Yuy se poussa contre sa nuque, comme un chat. Wufei sentit ses lèvres effleurer le lobe de son oreille et détourna la tête, enfouissant son visage brûlant dans l'oreiller. 

"Mmpff!" Un genou se pressa contre l'arrière de ses cuisses, cherchant à se frayer un passage entre elles, et Wufei poussa un cri de surprise, heureusement étouffé par l'oreiller. Les muscles de ses jambes se crispèrent involontairement avec violence, et Heero répondit par un léger coup de reins contre ses fesses et un soupir de plaisir endormi. Son érection se précisait.

"Heero? Heero!" souffla Wufei avec impatience.

Il avait essayé de se taire et d'attendre que ça passe, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir sans le réveiller, essayé de ménager leur relation vacillante que la gêne massacrerait sans doute en taisant les réactions de son camarade. Après tout personne ne se contrôle durant le sommeil, et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, surtout si Heero était accoutumé à se retrouver dans un lit avec un garçon d'à peu près le même gabarit que le chinois, mais il savait que si Heero se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait, si ça se savait que Wufei avait laissé ces attouchements continuer, il ne pourrait plus jamais se retrouver en sa présence sans être mort de honte. 

Mais trop, c'était trop. Il n'allait pas le laisser se frotter contre lui comme un chien en chaleur non plus.

"Heero!" appela-t-il encore, un tout petit peu plus fort. 

"Duo…" balbutia le garçon contre sa nuque, embrassant tendrement la peau nue derrière son oreille.

Wufei sursauta comme si on l'avait frappé. Evidemment, il pensait être avec Duo. Comme si Heero pouvait s'intéresser à Wufei comme ça, quand il avait l'américain. Résolument, il desserra l'étreinte que le japonais avait sur lui, et, s'écartant, se retourna à demi. A côté de lui, Heero ouvrait un œil embué de sommeil, bâillant. 

"hnnn… 'ufei…?"

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs eut un petit soupir de soulagement, son souffle tremblant de toute cette tension nerveuse accumulée depuis son réveil. Enfin, il le reconnaissait…

"Salut…" murmura le garçon mal réveillé en se penchant sur lui et en déposant un petit baiser léger sur le coin de ses lèvres. 

Wufei resta gelé sur place, totalement incrédule. 

"Arrête, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu as une idée de ce que Duo penserait s'il revenait ici maintenant?! S'il voyait son petit ami embrasser son meilleur ami?!"

"Il se fâcherait avec moi parce que je ne l'aurais pas attendu, "répondit Yuy, très sérieusement, s'étirant nonchalamment. 

Il y eut un long silence de la part du chinois. 

"Quoi?" demanda finalement Wufei à voix basse, une note de menace très claire dans sa voix. 

Il ne savait pas ce qu'impliquait Heero, mais ça ne lui paraissait pas flatteur, que ce soit pour son sens de l'honneur ou celui de son ami. Il semblait impliquer que Duo était le genre d'homme à aimer coucher avec d'autres personnes que son petit ami en titre. 

"Wufei, dis-moi la vérité," répliqua Heero, le fixant au fond des yeux d'un air d'une sincérité absolue.

"Quoi?" répondit le pilote de L5 en fronçant les sourcils. 

Comme s'il mentait sur une base régulière! 

Qu'avait donc Heero à le regarder si sérieusement, quand le sujet était… Quelque chose comme ça!! 

"Tu es amoureux de lui, pas vrai?"

Le chinois se sentit devenir rigide. 

"… quoi?"

"Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, pour peu qu'on prenne le temps d'observer la manière dont tu agis en sa présence de l'extérieur…" répondit Heero d'une voix neutre. 

Le chinois se sentit pétrifié, totalement incapable de bouger, de penser. Juste une pensée dans son crâne qui tournait à vide, si totalement incongrue qu'il faillit rire… et puis il pensa que ce n'était pas si incongru et le rire nerveux s'étouffa avant d'avoir échappé de sa gorge. Il s'était demandé si son sabre convenait pour le rituel du seppuku. 

Heero savait que Wufei voulait son compagnon pour lui-même. 

"Est-ce que…?"

"Duo ne sait pas. Il ne se doute absolument de rien… Je ne me sens pas le droit de le lui dire."

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, soulagé d'une partie du grand poids sur sa poitrine. 

Mais il ne tenait qu'à Heero de divulguer son secret à Duo… et ainsi de gâcher son amitié avec lui, la seule chose qu'il avait du garçon. Il n'avait aucune envie de voler Duo à Yuy, mais il comprenait fort bien que celui-ci ne veuille pas trop les voir se fréquenter. 

"Ne m'en veux pas… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…" demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, un peu honteux, mais sachant qu'il ferait n'importe quoi, même supplier s'il le fallait vraiment, pour ne pas être empêché de continuer à être ami avec Duo. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait avoir de lui, qu'il s'autorisait à vouloir de lui. 

Heero rit doucement, le prenant totalement par surprise.

"Ce serait de la mauvaise foi, tu ne penses pas, de t'en vouloir d'avoir été attiré par la même chose qui m'a attiré moi?"

__

'Certes, vu comme ça…' 

"Tu es étrange" répondit Wufei en serrant les dents, ne sachant pas si l'autre garçon se moquait de lui ou pas, s'il était réellement aussi ouvert et honnête que ses paroles le laissaient entendre.

"Je suis logique. TU es étrange. On dirait que tu VEUX que je me mette en colère contre toi. Que cherches-tu? Une punition pour oser vouloir le petit ami d'un autre?" demanda-t-il avec une réceptivité inattendue. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire plaisir si c'est ce que tu cherches. Comme tu l'as dit tu n'es pas responsable de tes sentiments, et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais jamais essayé de me le prendre en cachette. En fait, tu as tout fait pour ne rien révéler…" ajouta-t-il, pensif. 

"Il est avec toi. Je ne vais pas me disgracier en tentant de briser un couple visiblement si … si bien ensemble juste pour satisfaire mes propres envies. Duo est heureux. Ca me suffit." 

__

'Ca me suffit' pensa-t-il avec force en essayant de ne pas entendre le grincement de ses dents, ni de sentir la douleur de ses ongles courts s'enfonçant dans ses paumes.

"Tu sais pourquoi Duo est avec _moi_?"

Il avait accentué le moi d'une manière si étrange… Wufei le dévisagea, surpris. Qu'essayait-il de dire?

"Par hasard," Yuy ajouta, répondant à sa propre question. "Par pur hasard. Je vois ça comme de la chance, mais c'est bien une affaire de point de vue."

"Comment oses-tu dire ça? Duo a été amoureux de toi bien avant que vous vous mettiez ensemble!!" s'écria Wufei en s'asseyant d'un bond et en se dressant au-dessus de Heero, furieux, poings serrés. 

Heero le fixa tranquillement, toujours aussi sérieux, le dévisageant comme à la recherche de quelque chose sur son visage. 

"Parce qu'il était amoureux de toi aussi."

Wufei eut un rire incrédule et les muscles de ses mâchoires tressautèrent sauvagement alors qu'il attendait la chute de la blague, mais elle ne vint pas. 

Heero hocha la tête pour lui-même, comme s'il avait trouvé dans son expression exactement ce qu'il y avait cherché. 

"J'ai eu de la chance. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une situation où ses sentiments et les miens étaient clairement visibles pour l'autre, et c'est là que nous sommes devenus un couple. J'étais amoureux de lui, il était amoureux de moi… Mais Wufei, si ça avait été toi à ma place, c'est avec toi qu'il serait, parce qu'il t'a aimé aussi, depuis le début. C'est pour ça que j'appelle ça de la chance, quoique je comprenne que tu ne le voies pas de la même manière." 

"Ce n'est pas vrai…"

"Il nous voulait autant l'un que l'autre et s'était résigné à n'avoir aucun d'entre nous. Il a eu sa chance avec moi, il l'a saisie à deux mains, parce qu'il se disait qu'avoir l'un des deux, c'était mieux que rien. Il ne pensait avoir une chance avec aucun de nous deux. Quand il a vu que l'un d'entre nous retournait ses sentiments, il a vécu ça comme un cadeau… Il ne s'est pas posé de questions." 

Wufei retomba sur le lit, ses yeux écarquillés fixant le plafond sans le voir. 

"On est heureux ensemble… N'empêche qu'il t'aime encore. N'empêche qu'il te veut toi, et que je ne suis pas celui qui peut remplir cette place en lui…" Heero posa ses doigts sur les lèvres du chinois pour faire taire sa protestation alors qu'il continuait sa phrase. "…pas plus que tu ne pourrais remplir la mienne."

"Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?" gémit le chinois en pressant les mains sur ses yeux. "Pourquoi maintenant?"

Heero soupira.

"Tu lui manques. Pas comme un ami, mais comme… Plus. Et ne pas se sentir autorisé à t'aimer lui fait du mal, et il se sent coupable, à la fois vis à vis de moi et de toi, parce qu'il pense que tu ne l'aimes que juste en ami, que jamais tu ne pourrais vouloir plus, et il a peur d'être rejeté si jamais tu sais."

"Comment toi, tu le sais?"

"Il me l'a dit… Il pensait que j'allais le rejeter lui aussi, mais il estimait que je devais savoir," ajouta-t-il d'un ton distrait.

"Je me demande pourquoi," répliqua Wufei d'un ton sarcastique, essayant toujours d'admettre cette incroyable révélation que son camarade lui avait balancée. 

Heero n'irait pas mentir sur ça… Ou alors il était un pire enfoiré que n'importe qui que Wufei ait connu, et il en avait connu des pas mal!

Duo l'aimait. Les aimait tous les deux. 

Bon, Ok. _'On respire, Wufei. Ce serait bien si on veut ne pas s'évanouir avant d'avoir évalué la situation.'_

Il prit une grande inspiration. Une autre. Passa les paumes sur son visage, les pressant contre ses paupières. 

Duo était amoureux de lui. Devait-il être heureux que ses sentiments soient retournés?

Il ne l'était pas. 

C'était juste une torture encore plus cruelle, de savoir, qu'avec de la chance, il aurait pu être celui avec qui le garçon aux cheveux longs et au cœur si grand partageait un lit. Qu'il avait eu une chance, finalement. Qu'il l'avait ratée. 

C'était encore pire de savoir que de son côté aussi, Duo souffrait à cause de ça. Que Duo avait mal, de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui. Qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour alléger la souffrance de celui qu'il aimait, d'autant plus que la solution l'aurait tellement soulagé lui aussi. Heero était le premier à avoir avoué ses sentiments. 

Wufei voulait courir hors de la chambre, mais alors il savait que Heero saurait qu'il était allé pleurer. Il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ce point. Sa fierté ne lui permettait pas. 

"Ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi, c'est incassable, Wufei," dit Heero d'un ton vaguement détaché, presque rêveur. 

Chang se rassit d'un bond, furieux, prêt à frapper l'autre garçon.

"Je n'ai _jamais _eu l'intention d'essayer de vous séparer," siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant, "et tu le sais, alors…"

Soudain, il se retrouvait à plat ventre sur le torse dur de Yuy, un bras autour de sa taille comme un cercle d'acier, une main dans ses cheveux, et ses mots pleins de colère et de venin perdus au fond de la bouche de l'autre. 

Paralysé par la surprise, il ne pensa même pas à essayer de se dégager, à fermer ses lèvres à la langue qui faisait connaissance avec l'intérieur de sa bouche. 

"… Yuy…?"

"Tu m'écoutes maintenant?"

Dans l'obscurité de la petite chambre, il ne voyait que vaguement son visage, sa forme presque alanguie sous lui, ses cheveux indisciplinés éparpillés sur l'oreiller, ses yeux brillant de sous ses mèches, fixés sur lui avec une intensité effarante, et la touche de salive sur sa lèvre inférieure scintillant sous la lumière de la lune. 

Il déglutit. Si Heero avait voulu le faire taire, c'était réussi, pour le moment il n'arrivait qu'à peine à se souvenir de son nom. 

"Ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi, c'est incassable. C'est spécial. Rien ne peut se mettre entre lui et moi, pas même toi. Tu ne peux rien me prendre, Wufei, rien de ce qu'il me donne."

Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Heero pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Wufei se rappela qu'il était allongé sur son corps et cessa de bouger.

"Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit un jour? Que l'amour était la seule chose au monde qu'on puisse partager encore et encore, sans que jamais la taille des parts ne diminue. En vrai, la plupart des gens ne l'ont pas, cette capacité, je ne suis pas assez naïf pour le croire, mais lui, je sais qu'il a le cœur assez grand."

Le chinois cessa de respirer. Il n'osait pas comprendre où Heero voulait en venir. 

Il ne voulait pas. Espérer faisait mal. 

"… Si ça ne me prend rien, qu'il t'aime aussi… pourquoi vous en empêcher?"

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs eut un sanglot étranglé. Sa gorge se serrait si fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer, et il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Yuy, qui le regardait, avec ses yeux si intenses, si sérieux, en attente d'une réaction. 

"Tu me proposes…"

"De partager… si tu crois que tu peux."

"Voyons voir, soit je n'ai rien, soit j'ai une moitié de Duo…? C'est vraiment une question stupide, Yuy," lâcha-t-il d'un ton qu'il luttait pour rendre sarcastique, mais qui, à sa grande honte, sortait à demi étranglé d'émotion. 

Heero lui lança un petit sourire amusé. Ce bâtard savait déjà quelle était sa réponse, Wufei le savait. 

…Qu'il était heureux pour Duo, que celui-ci ait un tel homme comme compagnon… Prêt à de telles choses pour lui… Qu'il était heureux de savoir que son Duo était en de bonnes mains…

Le chinois plissa les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes qui s'amoncelaient, refusant de pleurer devant lui malgré tout. 

La main dans ses cheveux lui fit lentement baisser la tête, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit niché au creux de son cou, chaud, rassurant, si incroyablement intime, et là, c'était ok de pleurer, juste un peu, parce que Heero ne le voyait plus, alors il pleura, juste un peu. C'était juste nerveux. 

Il sentait une caresse, dans ses cheveux, lentement, rassurante, des doigts lisser ses mèches détachées, les démêler tendrement, et se demanda si Heero faisait ça avec Duo aussi, s'il le faisait justement maintenant parce qu'il savait à quel point c'était apaisant. S'il massait son crâne avec le bout des doigts aussi, s'il caressait la peau derrière ses oreilles et ses lobes avec les ongles, un frôlement à peine, si sa paume se nichait aussi affectueusement sur la rondeur de la base de son crâne, là où il rencontrait sa nuque.

Il se demanda si Duo en frémissait aussi. 

"Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, au fait…"

La voix de son camarade était basse, ronronnante presque, un murmure feutré qui ne rompait presque pas le silence de la nuit. 

"Avoue-le, tu veux juste me l'entendre dire," répliqua Wufei de son ton cynique habituel, se dégageant avec grand regret de la confortable étreinte, qui malheureusement n'avait que trop duré. 

"J'avoue," lâcha Heero d'un ton amusé. 

"Je suis d'accord pour partager Duo avec toi. S'il le veut."

"Il te voudra."

"Tu n'en sais rien!" protesta Wufei juste pour ne pas lui laisser le dernier mot. 

"Je sais mieux que toi."

"Rhoo, toi…." gronda le pilote chinois en levant une main menaçante. 

Riant d'un rire de gorge, le garçon aux yeux bleus bloqua son poignet et le renversa d'une torsion sur le matelas. Wufei essaya vaguement de se débattre, surpris de son humeur joueuse, et Heero le bloqua sous lui pour ne pas qu'il lui échappe.

Il désirait Wufei, ça il le savait, l'avait appris avec surprise pendant la semaine où Duo avait été parti, quand, essayant de comprendre ce que Duo pouvait lui trouver d'attrayant, essayant de décider s'il pouvait réellement accepter le plan qu'il avait en tête pour les rendre heureux tous les trois, il avait observé en cachette le garçon se livrer à ses exercice matinaux. 

La passion avec laquelle le chinois se livrait à ses katas, ses yeux noirs farouches, comme s'il affrontait un réel ennemi, la sueur brillant sur sa peau dans la lumière du petit matin… 

Oh, oui, il était capable de voir ce que Duo voyait en lui. 

Et si jamais Wufei pouvait voir un jour ce que Duo voyait en Heero, celui-ci en serait très content. Ce serait bien plus facile à gérer s'il pouvait avoir Duo avec lui sans avoir à chasser Wufei, et s'il n'avait pas à s'exiler quand ce serait le tour de Wufei d'avoir un peu de temps avec leur amant commun. Avoir à compter les heures et à décider à l'avance des jours de la semaine où l'un d'entre eux aurait le garçon à la natte rien que pour lui, lui paraissait voué à l'échec, à long terme. 

"Est-ce que tu vas te pousser de là un jour? Tu n'es pas précisément un poids-plume, Yuy," dit rudement Wufei en poussant contre son épaule, le sortant de sa réflexion. Heero répliqua en laissant tout son poids reposer sur le torse de son camarade.

Il était prisonnier d'un cocon de couvertures et d'un matelas doux qui le laissait s'enfoncer dans ses profondeurs, et un corps musclé se pressait sur lui… le garçon n'eut que le temps de se demander s'il avait réellement envie que Heero se pousse au final avant de sentir son visage frôler le sien, nez contre sa joue, puis contre sa gorge. Il se mordit les lèvres, indécis, mais son corps décida pour lui. 

Quand Heero vit la gorge de l'autre s'offrir à lui, il ne perdit pas de temps à profiter de l'invitation. 

Des bras se refermèrent autour de ses épaules, et Heero mordilla le lobe d'oreille qu'il avait à portée, poussant un grognement. Wufei frotta sa joue contre la sienne, appuya son visage à la jointure entre son cou et son épaule et se mit à rendre ses petits baisers. En quelques minutes, ils étaient en train de dévorer la bouche de l'autre, leurs mains voyageant, apprenant le corps de leur camarade. 

La couverture qui les avait recouverts avait été jetée hors du lit à coups de pieds depuis longtemps. 

Caressant vivement, brusquement, embrassant avec ferveur, mordant, serrant farouchement dans ses bras, appuyant fort son corps contre celui de l'autre… Wufei était bien. C'était ça qu'il aimait dans les autres hommes, cette force égale à la sienne, cette passion, qui chez les femmes n'était souvent que de la tiédeur soumise…

Et puis une idée le frappa qui le tira de son plaisir et le fit redescendre sur terre. Rejetant sa tête en arrière pour échapper au baiser farouche qu'il avait partagé avec son rival, l'homme de son homme, il posa les deux mains sur son torse et le repoussa fermement. 

"Attends!! Arrête, Heero!"

Comprenant au ton de la voix que Wufei ne jouait plus, Heero s'écarta, haletant, roula sur le côté pour libérer le garçon de son poids. Il s'appuya sur un coude et tourna vers Wufei un regard surpris et un peu mal à l'aise. Est-ce que le chinois avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer Heero de cette manière, finalement? Il espérait que non, parce que lui avait découvert qu'il était tout à fait capable de trouver son camarade attirait, même alors qu'il était amoureux d'un autre. Et ce serait définitivement plus facile de partager Duo avec Wufei s'il avait le droit de partager Wufei aussi. 

Toujours allongé sur le dos là où il l'avait laissé, Wufei le regardait, sa peau rougie, luisante de sueur, des mèches d'ébène collées à sa peau couleur de bronze. Ses yeux étaient encore plus sombres qu'habituellement, des puits noirs fascinants, sans fond, et Heero se surprit à se pencher imperceptiblement pour s'en rapprocher. Il secoua brièvement la tête pour chasser cette torpeur née du désir, ce n'était plus le moment. Wufei avait, comme c'était son droit, dit non… Pas de partage de ce côté aussi. 

"Attends, Heero," répéta Wufei à bout de souffle. 

Le japonais ressentit une pointe de satisfaction en recevant confirmation qu'il était capable d'affecter le chinois de cette manière, mais, il le savait, ce n'était pas assez pour faire changer l'autre garçon d'avis.

"On ne peut pas… Pas sans en avoir parlé à Duo avant. Sinon…"

Heero cligna des yeux. 

"Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire… Je veux dire… Duo ne sait pas, que nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour le … partager, et puis peut-être que lui ne voudrait pas nous partager ni l'un ni l'autre, même avec l'un l'autre… Alors…"

"Mais tu me veux?" demanda Heero pour avoir confirmation. "Tu es d'accord pour qu'on essaye?"

Une touche de couleur s'ajouta au teint déjà rosé de l'autre pilote et il détourna brièvement les yeux. 

"Tu es quelqu'un que je peux respecter… Que je respecte déjà. Et il est inutile de cacher que tu es aussi quelqu'un qui peut m'attirer d'une manière sexuelle. Alors… On peut toujours essayer, tant que tu jures que ça ne changera rien en ce qui concerne notre comportement envers Duo et notre partage," répondit Chang d'une voix très raisonnable, essayant de se réfugier dans la logique pour oublier un peu sa gêne à l'idée de parler de choses si intimes avec Yuy. 

Heero eut un petit sourire, et Wufei se figea. C'était un tout petit sourire, rien à voir avec les déchirages de joues d'une oreille à l'autre de l'américain, ou les sourires cent-mille watts de Quatre. 

C'était comme le premier croissant se soleil au-dessus de l'horizon le matin, de ceux qui changent les nuages gris-bleus ternes en débauches de roses et d'ors flamboyants. 

Indépendamment de sa volonté, sa main se leva et alla caresser la joue de son camarade, doucement. Il vit avec envoûtement la surprise passer rapidement dans les yeux bleus assombris de désir, suivie de près par une sorte de satisfaction, ou de plaisir peut-être. Yuy ferma à demi ses yeux et frotta sa joue contre sa main, comme un chat. 

Wufei laissa retomber sa main, lentement, et continua à fixer avec fascination l'autre garçon penché sur lui le caresser des yeux, partager avec lui un regard, une situation d'une intimité toute nouvelle, d'une soudaine tendresse, suffisante pour faire battre son cœur plus vite que ne l'avaient fait ses caresses précédentes.

"Je te le jure."

Wufei eut besoin de quelques longues secondes pour se souvenir de sa précédente question. Ah oui, que ça ne change rien pour ce qui était de Duo. Puis il cligna des yeux et hocha la tête, et le sourire disparut lentement des lèvres de Yuy, même s'il resta dans ses yeux. Wufei aurait pu s'y perdre. Il n'en voulait certes plus du tout à Maxwell d'avoir sauté sur la chance d'être avec Heero, il pouvait voir l'attraction lui-même! C'était… Normalement tout son visage était de glace, ses yeux y compris. Mais quand il laissait voir ses sentiments, quand il les laissait transparaître, c'était comme de voir une magnifique statue de marbre s'animer. Magique. 

Il se sentait tellement honoré que Yuy le laisse entrevoir ses émotions les plus secrètes. 

"Pour le moment, tant qu'il n'a pas été prévenu…" continua-t-il pour ne pas se laisser dériver trop loin dans le soudain sentimentalisme, dans la douce chaleur que leur soudaine intimité émotionnelle lui faisait ressentir. Il secoua la tête. Il devait l'empêcher de l'envahir, c'était trop. "Tant qu'il n'a pas été prévenu… Ce n'est rien de plus que son homme qui le trompe avec son meilleur ami," ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de brusquerie.

Heero hocha lentement la tête, pensif. 

"Dommage… "murmura-t-il en caressant d'une phalange le ventre découvert de Wufei. "Tu as raison."

Wufei sentit ses muscles se tendre involontairement sous la caresse, prouvait à Yuy qu'il avait bel et bien un effet sur lui que le chinois était incapable de contrôler. Mais, à son immense gratitude, Heero ne parut pas même le remarquer. Wufei aurait mal supporté une remarque, ou même un sourire complice; maintenant qu'il y pensait il se sentait plutôt piqué par le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que l'homme qu'il aimait puisse le mettre dans un tel état.

Le japonais retomba sur le matelas, repliant son bras sous sa tête, et se rapprocha de Wufei au point où ils étaient entraînés tous deux dans le creux que leurs corps faisaient dans le matelas, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du chinois, jetant un bras en travers de son torse.

"Plus tard?" murmura-t-il. Son souffle caressa le cou de son camarade et Wufei frissonna, se mordant les lèvres.

"Définitivement, Yuy," lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec et ironique. Rien que son souffle était assez pour électriser sa peau. 

Heero eut un petit rire bas et se blottit plus près.

"Avec Duo au milieu?"

"YUY!! Dors, maintenant!" cria Wufei, gêné de l'image mentale qu'il Heero lui avait transmise.

"Hai, Chang-sama" répondit le garçon d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et les deux asiatiques fermèrent les yeux.

"Indubitablement. Duo-sandwich… miam," murmura Wufei.

"Chang, dors, maintenant," répondit Yuy, imitant sa réponse précédente. 

Dégageant le bras qui était coincé le long de son flanc entre lui et Heero, Wufei le releva et le passa sous la tête du japonais, l'autorisant à s'approcher encore plus près, et serra brièvement ses épaules avant de se laisser glisser encore une fois dans le sommeil. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ce fut le grincement des gonds rouillés de la porte qui le réveilla. Wufei ouvrit un œil, le referma. Il y avait trop de lumière. Le matin déjà?

Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé ? Ah oui, la porte. Ensommeillé, il se retourna vers ce côté-là, vaguement curieux.

Duo se tenait sur le pas de la porte, quelques meurtrissures sur le visage mais l'air en bonne santé, si quelque peu fatigué. Encore à demi assoupi, le chinois lui fit un petit sourire soulagé… 

Et tout lui tomba dessus. Le regard blessé et incrédule, trahi, de l'américain, et le corps chaud de Heero lové contre son dos, un bras serré autour de son torse nu. Il écarquilla les yeux, totalement éveillé, en voyant les iris mauves de son camarade troublés par les larmes s'amoncelant lentement. 

Il ouvrit la bouche. Rien ne sortit. 

Duo se mordit les lèvres et, baissant les yeux, ramassa lentement le sac qu'il avait laissé tomber au pied du mur. 

Il ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus mal, Heero ou Wufei.

"Hey, tu tombes à pic!" 

Duo et Wufei sursautèrent tous les deux, totalement stupéfaits de cette déclaration qui semblait bien incongrue dans l'ambiance lourde et triste. Heero venait de se redresser sur un coude et regardait l'américain, un petit sourire soulagé jouant sur son visage. La mâchoire du garçon à la natte s'affaissa légèrement, et il oublia qu'il avait eu l'intention de partir, son regard fixé sur l'expression ouverte et presque chaleureuse du visage de son petit ami. 

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être jaloux que cette vue soit offerte à Wufei alors qu'elle avait été jusque-là réservée pour lui seul, ou bien heureux que Heero ait suffisamment évolué pour réussir à laisser ses sentiments échapper de derrière son masque de pierre quand ils n'étaient pas dans la plus totale intimité. 

"On a été inquiets, Fei et moi… Tu vas bien?"

"Je… Oui…"

Ebahi, Duo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour refouler les larmes, au moins le temps de comprendre. L'attitude de Heero le laissait totalement stupéfait. Ce n'était définitivement pas celle de quelqu'un surpris à tromper son compagnon officiel. Non, elle était tout aussi affectueuse et honnête que lors de leurs moments les plus intimes… une expression qu'il lui avait fallu des mois avant de ne plus la cacher devant lui, qu'il ne montrait jamais en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. 

"Tu as l'air fatigué… viens?" continua le japonais en tendant la main vers Duo, par dessus le torse du chinois. 

La lanière du sac lui échappa des doigts, et Wufei se surprit à prier pour qu'il reste, qu'il accepte d'écouter. S'il les séparait tous les deux, tout serait fini. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Yuy en couple ou même juste comme camarades, il avait beau le respecter immensément et ressentir pour lui une sorte d'affection bourrue, ils ne pourraient jamais se tolérer sans Duo pour jouer les médiateurs. Il ne pourrait jamais essayer de consoler Duo, leur amitié serait définitivement fichue; quand à lui proposer de sortir avec lui après avoir été la cause de sa séparation d'avec Heero, mieux valait ne pas rêver. Et même si Heero et Duo restaient ensemble, il y aurait toujours cette tache dans leur relation jusque lors si admirable, si enviable.

"… viens?" répéta Duo d'une petite voix incrédule. 

"On a parlé, Wufei et moi, pendant que tu étais parti…" répondit Yuy d'un ton plus bas, presque feutré, intime. "Tu sais, il t'aime aussi…"

Duo sursauta, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et ses joues virèrent au rouge. 

"Tu lui en as parlé? Mais t'es cinglé, Yuy!! Je voulais pas… Je veux dire, je voulais pas…" Sa voix s'éteignit, et il fixa du regard le chinois, qui, yeux résolument baissés, se relevait, repoussant doucement le bras musclé toujours en travers de son torse. 

S'asseyant à son tour dans le lit, Heero essaya de le retenir, mais le pilote aux yeux noirs se dégagea sans le regarder et s'écarta du lit, tête basse. 

"… Wu?" 

"Duo, bon sang, je croyais t'avoir appris à réfléchir avant de parler!" grogna Heero en s'asseyant au bord du lit, tout juste couvert d'un drap. L'américain fit la grimace en se rendant compte qu'il avait profondément blessé son meilleur ami. 

Heero n'avait pas menti… 

… pas qu'il le fasse jamais d'ailleurs, pas sur des questions de sentiments, pas avec quelque chose d'aussi important. Duo se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Malgré ce qui avait pu se passer, ce qui avait l'air de s'être passé, il ne détesterait jamais assez le chinois pour vouloir lui faire du mal délibérément… et c'était ce qu'il venait de faire.

Heero n'avait pas menti. Wufei… l'aimait. Aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Que s'était-il passé entre les deux asiatiques? Ils avaient parlé, oui, mais… dormi dans le même lit? Mais ça ne pouvait pas être qu'ils l'avaient trompé, Heero ne l'aurait jamais accueilli comme ça, avec un doux sourire et une invitation… Alors… Non, décidément, les choses n'étaient pas du tout ce qu'elles paraissaient au premier abord. Il ne pouvait pas assumer des choses, il allait falloir qu'il demande… 

Et qu'il jongle avec la sensibilité du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il lui avait fait mal une fois, il refusait de recommencer. 

"Wufei?" appela doucement Duo, mais le garçon ne leva pas les yeux, et essaya de le contourner en silence pour sortir de la pièce. Duo refusa de bouger.

"Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus être mon ami…" avoua le garçon à la natte dans un murmure, baissant les yeux lui aussi. "Mais je… Si Heero t'a dit que j'étais… amoureux de toi… C'était vrai. Entièrement vrai."

Wufei releva légèrement les yeux du sol. Duo torturait le bout de sa natte entre ses doigts, et ses épaules étaient affaissées. Il pouvait imaginer son air penaud. 

Duo faisait l'effort de rouvrir le dialogue, bien qu'il ait tout à fait le droit de refuser de lui parler, au contraire. Wufei ne pouvait pas refuser de répondre. Lentement, il releva les yeux vers son ami et soutint son regard, s'interdisant d'agir comme un lâche. 

Les grands yeux mauves de l'autre garçon étaient fixés sur lui, scintillants d'humidité suspecte, suppliants.

"Que s'est-il passé avec Heero cette nuit, Wufei? S'il te plaît, je ne t'accuse de rien, j'ai juste besoin de savoir. Je vous fait confiance à tous les deux, dis-moi que je n'ai pas tort… S'il te plaît…"

Le chinois se mordit les lèvres et détourna ses yeux, fixant le mur. Ca faisait du bien d'entendre Duo dire qu'il avait confiance, même en face de tant d'indices lui prouvant qu'il ne devait pas, mais le croyait-il vraiment? Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Wufei se sentait de plus en plus mal par rapport à ce qui s'était passé. Car après tout, il avait bel et bien fait avec Yuy des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû autoriser, alors que son compagnon n'avait pas donné sa permission. Ca, rien ne pouvait le changer. 

Il entendit l'autre se lever du lit, s'avancer sur le plancher, pieds nus, sentit sa présence près de lui, un support bienvenu. Non, ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de faire le moindre mal à Duo, de le trahir de quelque manière que ce soit. Il en avait été convaincu hier, Heero aussi. C'était l'intention qui comptait après tout…non…? 

"Nous avons parlé… Il m'a dit qu'il savait que j'étais amoureux de toi, que tu… m'aimais aussi, que… ca ne le dérangeait pas de te partager, si ça te rendait heureux… tant que moi non plus, ça ne me dérangeait pas… et j'ai accepté. Nous ne t'avons pas trahi" insista-t-il avec véhémence, essayant de s'en convaincre. "Je sais de quoi ça avait l'air, Duo, mais… Il m'avait dit que tu étais triste de devoir renoncer à moi pour l'avoir, que tu serais heureux de pouvoir nous avoir tous les deux… Il voulait seulement te faire plaisir, tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir. S'il avait tort, je suis désolé, je l'avais cru moi aussi, c'est de ma faute autant que la sienne… D'avoir cru que tu…"

Il prit sa respiration; ses mains tremblaient, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. 

Duo ne disait toujours rien. 

"Je suis désolé… Je vous laisserai… je voulais… juste une chance…" 

Sa gorge se noua et il se retrouva incapable d'articuler une syllabe de plus. Il rabaissa encore une fois sa tête et essaya de nouveau de contourner Duo qui se taisait toujours.

Un corps mince et nerveux se pressa contre son torse et laça ses bras autour de son cou avant d'enfouir sa figure contre le creux sous sa mâchoire, caressant sa figure de ses longs cheveux, et puis deux secondes plus tard, un torse se plaqua contre son dos, un bras fort se glissa en travers de son ventre tandis que l'autre, frôlant sa hanche, allait appuyer une main large et calleuse au creux des reins de l'américain à la natte, les pressant tous les trois encore plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre. 

"Tu as vraiment proposé ça de toi-même, Heero?" demanda Duo par-dessus l'épaule de Wufei prisonnier entre eux deux.

Wufei le sentit hausser des épaules contre son dos, et se surprit à être capable d'imaginer à la perfection son expression. 

"C'est ce que tu m'as dit, non? que l'amour peut se partager, mais pas diminuer? C'était juste une solution logique… Je t'aime, il t'aime, tu nous aimes, on se respecte assez pour essayer…" 

Duo eut un petit rire, encore tremblant après toutes ces violentes émotions, et appuya sa joue contre la clavicule de Wufei avec un soupir. Une de ses mains quitta la nuque du chinois pour aller jouer dans les cheveux du brun, qui inclina la tête pour presser sa joue contre sa paume, comme un chat sous la caresse. 

"Je crois que je m'étais trompé tu sais, Heero… Je t'ai dit une bêtise."

"Comment ça?"

Là, Wufei savait que le japonais était en train de froncer les sourcils, et son nez serait juste légèrement retroussé, parce que ce n'était pas réellement son froncement tu-vas-t'en-prendre-une, mais son froncement keskimdilaut?-jépapigé, une sous-espèce assez commune de sa panoplie d'expressions Duo-est-dans-les-parages. 

"D'avoir risqué ça pour moi… Je ne vous aime pas autant… je vous aime encore plus…" répondit Duo avec un rire rendu tremblant par les larmes dans sa voix. Ne sachant trop que faire, Wufei referma les bras sur lui, fermant les yeux. Il sentit Heero resserrer son étreinte, aussi incapable que lui d'exprimer par des mots la vague d'émotions qui menaçait de s'écraser sur eux. 

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant longtemps, et puis, l'un d'entre eux, ils ne savaient pas lequel au juste, ca semblait juste une décision collective après tout, commença à les diriger vers le lit qui attendait sous les combles. 

Il n'y aurait eu que deux places en temps normal, deux petites places, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment envie de relâcher sa prise sur les deux autres. Ils se blottirent sous les draps comme des enfants, emmêlés les uns dans les autres, un tas de chatons fatigués, et, en quelques minutes à peine, épuisés par la tempête émotionnelle qu'ils avaient essuyé, ils dormaient.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owari


End file.
